Wiatr od morza/Bitwa pod Świecinem
Rycerstwo króla Kazimierza Jagiellończyka pod dowództwem Piotra z Prawkowic herbu Łabędź Dunina wdarło się głęboko w pruską ziemię. Rzuciło się przede wszystkim dla poratowania kondotiera Jana Skalsky'ego, husyty, zaciążnika idącego zrazu na rękę Zakonowi, a gdy skarb malborski do dna się wyczerpał zaprzedanego Polsce. Ów Skalsky, dziki okrutnik i zdzierca Warmu, zamknął się był przed Krzyżakami w nadmorskich murach i wśród obronnych wież Frauenburga, złupił i zbezcześcił fromborską katedrę, i do ostatka bronił się przeciwko wielkiemu mistrzowi. Gdy Piotr Dunin na czele swego wojska, szykiem porządnym zmierzającego, przyszedł pod nieprzyjaciela z zamiarem stoczenia bitwy pod murami Fromberku, Ludwik von Erlichshausen, mistrz krzyżacki, który miał pod sobą jedynie wieśniaków sambijskich, zaniechał oblężenia nadmorskiej katedry, uszedł w lasy z pośpiechem i zostawił Polakom cały swój obóz, pełen zasobów i żywności. Oczyściwszy ziemie okoliczne — gdy chłopi stanowiący całą siłę krzyżacką rozbiegli się do chałup, a mistrz na czele szczupłego oddziału w pruskie puszcze się cofnął — Piotr z Prawkowic wziął się na zachód, ażeby dać pomoc zbuntowanym przeciwko Zakonowi gdańszczanom. Hufiec dwutysięczny, z Wielkopolan i Kujawiaków złożony, ruszył wzdłuż wybrzeża Świeżego Zalewu, mając przed oczyma wały piaszczyste, wydęte przez wiatry w góry kształtu dziwnego, o stokach łagodnych od strony podmuchu, a strome i spadziste za wiatrem. Koń polski, w żyzych niwach i wilgotnych łęgach odchowany, brnął po tych przepaścistych wydmach, wzdłuż cichych wód morskiego jeziora. Przepłynąwszy wpław Nogat i Wisłę rycerstwo królewskie przybrało jeszcze nieco jezdnych z Tczewa a z Gdańska i ruszyło poza góry kolebskie, pędząc przed sobą najemnika Krzyżaków. Nie napotkano przed sobą zwiększej siły pod Puckiem ani u nasady międzymorza, na dawnym gdańskim szlaku, nad Czarną, nad Rogoźnicą, nad Piaśnicą, przy Wielkim Jeziorze ani dalej pod Białogórą, Kopalinem i przy Sarbskim Zalewie. Pierwszy to raz od stuleci znowu tutaj na zwiewnych piaskach, golicach, na powichrach i trawach przymorza polskie kopyto odcisnęło swe ślady. Wielkie, pieniste morze szeroko miotanym zalewem biło w pęciny rumaków i dreszczem przejmowało nieznanym dusze rycerzy. Napawało ich oczy widokiem wałów zielonych, na piasków przeczystych wysypisko wiekuiście idących. Wciągali w nozdrza słone pyły i orzeźwiali się chłodem niezmierzonego przestworu. Odetchnęły zbuntowane przeciwko Krzyżakom dwory i gburstwa, sioła i rybackie pustkowia. Jazda przeszywała lasy, okrążała błota, wdzierała się na pagóry i przeszukiwała wąwozy. Nie wytropiła nigdzie wroga na oko. Lecz gdy Dunin zapędził się poza Żarnowieckie Jezioro, nieprzyjaciel ściągał tajemnie wszystkie swoje załogi, sprowadzał od strony Śląska nowe zaciągi, zganiał do swego obozu wszystkich podległych mu jeszcze rolników i rybaków. Fritz von Raveneck i Kaspar Nostitz objęli dowództwo nad tym wojskiem krzyżackim, które do pięciu tysięcy żołnierza liczyło. Z wolna posuwając swe siły ku Żarnowieckiemu Jezioru Fritz von Raveneck i Kaspar Nostitz osaczyli Polaków w piaśnickiej nizinie. Przecięli wszystkie drogi i ścieżki od Gniewina, Tułowa, Mechowa, Sławoszyna, Ostrowa i zagrodzili wojsku polskiemu możliwość odwrotu. Zmiarkowawszy swe położenie Piotr Dunin słał do króla Kazimierza gońca za gońcem, żądając natychmiastowej odsieczy w tym gnieździe błotnistym. Goniec za gońcem przeszywał na wskroś lasy i docierał do pana. Król wysłał natychmiast służebne swe roty pod wodzą Piotra Górskiego. Fritz von Raveneck i Nostitz postanowili najprzód Górskiego pokonać, zanimby się do Dunina przybliżył, a później samego Piotra z Prawkowic w owym ciasnym przejściu udusić. Gdy jednak Górski wkroczył w puszcze, znikł w nich i szedł sporo, najemnicy krzyżaccy zmienili zdanie i w Dunina postanowili uderzyć. Pchnęli tedy całą siłę naprzód i dwakroć ciaśniejszą obręczą otoczyli Polaków. Starą drogę gdańską, w stronę Starzyna i Pucka wiodącą, zarębem i dołami zniszczyli, wszystkie przesieki i smugi w gęstych lasach, wszystkie rozdoły i polany zamknęli rowami. Pod wsią Świecino, należącą do żarnowieckiego panien cystersek klasztoru, między Jeziorem Świecińskim, czyli Dobrym, rzekami Rogoźnicą i Prądnicą a starą mogiłą pogańską zwaną Skarbową, między lasem, przy którym leży kamień Boża Stopka, a błotami niziny zwanymi Porosłe rozparł się obóz Polaków. Pod osłoną jazdy i taboru Piotr Dunin okopał się mocno i postanowił drogo sprzedać swoje i rycerzy swych życie. Wojsko krzyżackie, wychyliwszy się z lasów od strony Lubocina i Warzewa, stanęło niezłomnym zastępem, przecinając dolinę. Czoło tego wojska osłoniły wozy wojenne, łańcuchami sczepione. Przed nim wybrano rów głęboki i wbito częstokół z naostrzonych palów, z których część pewna była nadto żelazem okuta. Tak to okopawszy się w swych stanowiskach dwa wojska czatowały na chwilę sposobną do walki. Noc była późna, jesienna, gdy polski campiductor, wszystko bacznie opatrzywszy w obozie, z pozostawieniem czujnej jazdy na przedzie a pod zasłoną jazdy oddziału gotowej piechoty, zdawszy główny rozkaz nad tą pierwszą strażą dworzaninowi królewskiemu imieniem Paweł Jasiński, sam wrócił do kolasy, by w milczeniu czyn jutrzejszy rozważyć. W cieniu wozu hetmana snuł się mnich gdański, brat Iwo. Był to starzec zeschnięty, naprzód pochylony, o wielkiej czaszce łysej, zawsze gołej, na słońce, plutę i wicher wystawnej i tak przepalonej, iż raz na zawsze kolor bursztynu przyjęła. Brat Iwo, przybrawszy to imię na cześć stryjca Odrowążów, Jacka i Czesława, twórców w Polsce dominikanów zakonu, pochodził ze szlachty pomorskiej, ze starego rodu Rozwarów, którzy za czasów Swiantopołka gdańskiego przyszli w te strony skądś spod Szczecina, wyparci z dziedzin rodowych przez najazd niemiecki. Należał do stada jeleni wypłoszonego z mateczników ojczystych przez szczwaczów nie lada. Jako wszyscy w tym rodzie, zachował na dnie duszy, pod licznymi warstwami uczuć, myśli i wierzeń zakonnych, wspomnienie krzywdy, legendę o hańbie ucieczki, wiecznie żarzący się węgiel pamięci rodowej porażki. Krzyżacy nie mieli w bracie Iwonie przyjaciela. Gdzie mógł i o ile tylko był w stanie, szkodził im jawnie i skrycie. Teraz, gdy wojsko polskie zjawiło się w gdańszczyźnie, szedł z nim na ochotnika jako spowiednik i podżegacz, mówca i pocieszyciel, zaklinacz i egzorcysta. Nieproszony i niewołany plątał się wciąż czarno-białą plamą między osiami i sprychami wozów, u strzemion rycerzy, na przedzie, gdy „agmen” nieprzyjaciela dostrzegał, i w tyle, gdy trzeba było w ziemię zagrzebać wojaka. Brat Iwo poczytywał moc krzyżacką, krótko mówiąc, za objawienie się na ziemi tej piekieł podspodnich. Podobnie bowiem — wywodził — jak czarci byli zbuntowanymi cherubami, tak samo te ich podobizny na ziemi w, zaraniu swym poczęte były przez dobro i narodziły się z cnoty najczystszej człowieczej. Dopiero przez pychę i żądzę wchłonęły w siebie wszelkie diabelstwo ludzkiej natury i samego diabła przewyższyły w zepsuciu. Nawet najlepsi z Krzyżaków — zaręczał — przebywając w sferze diabelstwa, muszą być poczytywani za zostających szczególnie pod wpływem szatana, za grzeszników najniższej, trzeciej kategorii. W piekło i milicję diabelską, stale obecną i wciąż działającą, brat Iwo wierzył głęboko, niewzruszenie i szczerze. Można by nawet ze złośliwością powiedzieć, iż mocniej był przeświadczony o czynach Smętka na ziemiach przylegających do Wisły, wyraźniej umiał uwydatnić w płomiennych egzortach kolejność i oczywistość zdarzeń, powstającą z zaprawy tego pomorskiego psotnika, niż z podobną jasnością wyświetlać i na oko pokazywać dowody Boskiej Opatrzności. Wszystko, cokolwiek z lat pradawnych stało w ludzkiej pamięci i klechdzie, co się zdarzyło za czasów świeckiej brata Iwona włóczęgi w obozach, co zaszło czasu pobytu w klasztorze wszystko, cokolwiek niewstrzymanym wartem biegło w oczach żywo widzących, miało dlań jeden sens wspólny. To „On” myszkował, kręcił, zastawiał sidła, kopał doły, motał kłębki, stroił figle, zwyciężał i chichotał albo doznawał sromotnej porażki. Zawsze wśród czynów ludzkich „On” czaił się jako lis, napadał jako wilk albo schwycony na gorącym uczynku swego łajdactwa, wobec otwarcia świętego potrzasku albo w porę wiadomym sposobem i wprawną ręką zażyty a przeżegnany, zmykał ni to ów zając, aż się za nim kurzyło i fetor piekielny zostawał w powietrzu. Brat Iwo ze swej strony był właśnie przez całe swe życie owym myśliwcem, który na Smętka czatował, tropił go bezsennie, zastawał nań dniem i nocą i pobijał go na łeb na szyję. Znali się z „tamtym” nie od dzisia. Ileż to razy czujny strażnik wyganiał go z ciała energumenów, nieszczęśliwych, których trzeba było nieskończenie długo trzymać na zewnątrz kościoła, dopóki się z ich wnętrza obrzydliwego diabła nie wywabiło przepotężnym rozkazem. Brat Iwo poznawał się na opętaniu od jednego rzutu oka. Gdy chory tężał na całym ciele, czerwieniał i twarz miał pokrytą krwistymi plamami, gdy żołądek jego wzdymał się w sposób szczególny, iż tworzyła się to tu, to tam jakoby bulwa wydatna — gdy opętanego targały już to bóle żołądka, już palił go jakoby ogień wewnętrzny albo znowu kiszki ściskały się tak dalece. iż ustawało trawienie, a pokarm wypadał ustami przez womity, brat Iwo odsuwał lekarza z jego przeczyszczeniami i medykamentami, a sam przystępował do dzieła. Podobnie łatwo odróżniał opętanie po ruchu lub nieruchu serca. Skoro bowiem serce człowieka biegło tętnem oszalałym albo znowu stawało w sposób niewytłumaczony, jak gdyby strwożone — gdy wielkie w nim objawiały się cierpienia, podobne do targania wściekłych psów paszczęką, brat Iwo brał nieszczęśnika w swe ręce. Rozumiał się doskonale na owych wiatrach wewnętrznych, na paleniu, niczym od wapna niegaszonego, na bulwach rozdymających żołądek i wyraźnych po wierzchu. Rękami umiał we wnętrznościach wymacać kształt szatana. Brat Iwo prosił go wówczas po dobroci, żeby nieszczęśliwego raczył od siebie uwolnić. Wypędzał nędznika łagodnie dotknięciem szkaplerza z zaszytymi wewnątrz relikwiami, przepędzał ekssuflacją i modlitwą, insuflacją i modlitwą, wreszcie insputacją i modlitwą. Jeżeli zaś tylko wzdrygnienia, strach i horror od dotknięć krzyża i relikwii w chorym się objawiały człowieku, brat Iwo przystępował do eksprobracji in Satan, która była magna et terribilis. Podnosił krzyż i wymówiwszy przepisane psalmy, modlitwy i litanie wołał: — Ecce crux Dornini. Fugite, partes adversae! — Czynił to po wtóre i po trzecie. Zdarzało się przecież, że diabeł nie wychodził z wnętrzności opętanego na skutek najżarliwszych modlitw o zesłanie anioła z niebios, który by strzegł, bronił, nawiedził i zasłonił nieszczęśliwą ofiarę. W takich ciężkich wypadkach brat Iwo przystępował do preegzorcyzacji czwartej. Odmawiał zaklęcia: — „Przeklęty szatanie, uznaj dekret swój, a daj chwałę Bogu prawdziwemu, żywemu, daj uczciwość Panu Jezusowi Chrystusowi, żebyś odstąpił od tego sługi Jego z twoimi sprawami, którego Pan nasz Jezus Chrystus swą najdroższą krwią odkupił”. Takie to po wtóre i po trzecie z przepisanymi modlitwami wznawiał egzorcyzmy. Nieraz jednak nawet to nie pomagało i szatan uparcie trzymał się swojej ofiary. Skoro nie wiadomo było, z którym się ma do czynienia, należało wyzywać wszystkich, aż się na właściwego trafiło. Egzorcysta wymieniał ich i wołał z kolei opatrując każdą nazwę znakiem krzyża: — Diabolus, Daemon, Satan, Belzebub, Behernot, Leviathan, Mammmona, Lucifer, Basiliscus, Bestia, Belial, Ostiurrt, Divitiae Adversarius, Peccator, Exterminator, Mors, Aquila, Bos, Gigas, Leó, Nox, Coluber, Rex, Serpens, Vitulus, Apis, Avis, Aer, Cadaver, Catulus, Faber, Fortis, Irnpius, Exactor, Malleus, Porcus, Vipera, Venator, Civis! A przeciwko każdemu z nich czy wszystkim wraz podnosił krzyż; mówiąc: — Ecce crux Jesu Christi, Cruce Christus vincit, Ghlistus regnat, Christus imperat, Agios, Ischiros, Sother, Sabaoth, Adonay, Heloym, Homousion, Tetrngrammaton, Othesos, Athanatos, Alpha, Omega, Salvator, Principium et Finis, Primogenitus, Via, Veritas, Jehova, Vita, Sapientia, Aeternus, Virtus, Paracletus... Na wielu już opętanych przez diabła, czego dowodem była ślepota, głuchota, zgrzytanie zębami, niemota, nadmierne wyrzucanie plwociny, krzykactwo, lunatyctwo, rozbieranie się do naga, ciskanie kamieniami w chrześcijan, skoki obłąkańcze w ogień lub w wodę, uciekanie ze społeczności ludzkiej w pola i w lasy, unikanie rozmów, przemawianie językiem narodów ościennych, wypowiadanie zdań mądrych przez głupców, wyjawianie rzeczy tajemniczych lub pod sekretem komu innemu zwierzonych — na wielu już opętanych tego rodzaju brat Iwo wywierał swą siłę egzorcyzmu. Do walki sam na sam z piekielną bestią posiadał oręż skuteczny, zwierzony mu i zlecony przez władzę wyższą, pewne święte przedmioty zaszyte w rękawach, szkaplerzu, fałdach sukni, pewne koła i znaki tajemne. Siła jego zaklęć, moc kropidła i święconej kredy była nie mniej potężna jak uderzenie kopij i mieczów, młotów i strzał polskich rycerzy. Brat Iwo pamiętał jeszcze dobrze świetne czasy Zakonu. Dzieckiem był, gdy ta niezmożona potęga pchnięta została w serce pod Grunwaldem i zdruzgotana mocą piorunową, wypadającą ze szponów orła polskiego. To dzieło przywiązało go do Polski na głucho. Oczy jego dzień dnia patrzały na cichy strumień Raduni, a stopy jego po stokroć brodziły w krwawej wodzie. Nosił nie tylko w pamięci, lecz w kościach i w żyłach nigdy nie zgojoną, nie zaleczoną, miejską, w zaułkach, sieniach i po piwnicach szeptaną legendę o zamordowaniu przez komtura Henryka von Plauen burmistrza Konrada Retzkau i Arnolda Hechta na gdańskim zamczysku, o wzgardliwym wyrzuceniu ich trupów poprzed oczy mężnej niewiasty za okopem zamkowym — o zrabowaniu majątku ich dzieci za to, że do Stanów skargę zaniosły. Za czasów brata Iwona dokonały się i żyły w szepcie ludzkim straszliwe tajemnice więzień i lochów zakonnych. Głuchą legendą, gadką posępną, postrach i zemstę rodzącą stała się wieść o ścięciu przez elbląskiego komtura dwu szlachty bez sądu, o ścięciu bez procesu szlachcica przez komtura Tucholi, o zamorzeniu głodem innego w świeckim więzieniu, o potajemnym ścięciu mieczem szlachcica pruskiego przez podskarbiego w Malborgu, o zamordowaniu skrytobójczym kapłana za to, że kogoś z dostojnych pozwał do Rzymu, o utopieniu w nocy chorążego, gdy domagał się żołdu, o utopieniu przez Goswina von Aschenberg jadących do Rzymu szesnastu księży ze skargą na Zakon, o zamordowaniu przez toruńskiego komtura obywatela, by żyć w cudzołóstwie z jego żoną. W oczach brata Iwona rozwinęło się i stało aktem codziennym wiarołomstwo, zdrada, nałożnictwo i cudzołóstwo, jakich dopuszczali się Krzyżacy bezkarnie. Patrzał za dni swoich, jak żony i córki obywateli, służące i pracownice narażone były na uwiedzenie i krzywdę. Patrzał, jak ci władcy kraju pod przymusem skupują na jesieni za tanie pieniądze zboże od chłopów, a przed wiosną sprzedają je tymże kmieciom lub za granicę według ceny ogromnej. Patrzał, jak rujnują swych poddanych nadmiarem robocizny w lasach, zabronieniem wymiału zboża, gdzie się taniej trafi, i sprzedawania mąki. Patrzał i słuchał, jak w nicość zamienili wszelką sprawiedliwość, gdyż jeśli kto poważy się zanieść skargę do wielkiego mistrza na urzędnika Zakonu, to mistrz natychmiast wymierza skarżącemu się karę pieniężną, karę więzienia lub wygnania z kraju. Patrzał na konfiskaty majątku bezdzietnych, nakładanie podatków wbrew własnym ich, chełmińskim prawom i na szerzenie bezprawia bez końca i miary. Toteż brat Iwo myślą, namową, czynem i całą duszą popierał związek miast ze szlachtą. Z radością zawsze dowiadywał się o rozterkach panujących w łonie Zakonu. Śledził pilnie skutki i objawy działania związku dawnego, który za godło miał „Jaszczurkę”, ongi w okolicach Radzyna przez czterech możnych założonego rycerzy, przez Mikołaja i Jana braci z Ryńska oraz Fryderyka i Mikołaja z Kitnowa — w imieniu wszystkich rycerzy i giermków chełmińskiej krainy. Patrzał z radością, jak ów związek tajnie rozszerzał swe wpływy, rósł na siłach w powiatach radzyńskim, chełmińskim, toruńskim — wchłaniał w siebie ziemie inne i żywioł nienawiścią do Zakonu przejęty — aż po latach kilkudziesięciu jako Związek Pruski wyniknął. Nadeszła wreszcie chwila, gdy wszystko, cokolwiek się w tych ziemiach dokonywało jawnie czy skrycie, działo się wbrew Krzyżakom, z rozkazu „Ziemi, miast i powszechnej woli”. Brat Iwo rozważa te dzieje w celi swej gdańskiej i czasu nieustannych po świecie wędrówek. „Oto Zakon — rozmyślał — szeregiem szalbierstw tajemnych, mądrych podstępów i matactw niedościgłych posiadł ziemię chełmińską i michałowską, oderwał Pomorze, zbrojno zajechał ziemię dobrzyńską, wreszcie usiłował przywłaszczyć sobie Kujawy. Do ziemi Prusaków, których mieczem i ogniem wytępił i straszliwymi sposoby do nogi wygubił, z głębi Szwabu, Saksonii i Brandenburgii sprowadził ludzi niemieckich. Tu ich ziemią obdarzył, dobytkiem zaopatrzył i w miastach rozplenił. Wszystko zaś z szatańską premedytacją tak zamyślił i wykonał, ażeby w tych stronach na wieki wieków władza polska, mowa, obyczaj i sama pamięć wytracona została. Aliści — o przedziwny widoku! — ci sami ludzie niemieccy przeciwko temuż Zakonowi Panny Marii w związek się nieubłagany związali i w spisek zaklęty sprzysięgli. Ten to związek, zbuntowawszy się jawnie przeciw władzy toruńskiego komtura, zaczął niemieckimi rękoma łamać mury i palić domy pod zamkiem. Gdy zaś Toruń został opanowany przez lud pruski i gdy stał się Związku Pruskiego stolicą, za jego przykładem inne poszły zamki i miasta: Brodnica, Świecie, Gniew, Grudziądz. Wtedy wielki Gdańsk jako lew się podźwignął. Lwimi zaiste łapami zburzył, zdrużgotał, rozniósł w drzazgi i w pyle rozdeptał zamek krzyżacki, siedlisko zbrodni, gniazdo tyranii, zdrady i kłamstwa. Zadeptał miejsce, gdzie stała ta twierdza bezprawia. W ciągu jednego miesiąca pruscy powstańcy opanowali pięćdziesiąt miast i zamków: Gdańsk, Elbląg, Grudziądz, Gołub, Kowalewo, Gniew, Świecie, Papów, Tucholę, Holand, Królewiec, Radzyn, Nidborg, Brodnicę, Chełmno, Działdów, Ragnetę, Ostródę i inne. Sam wielki mistrz oblężony został przez gdańszczan w stolicy swojej, w Malborgu”. Brat Iwo najpiękniejszą miał w życiu godzinę, gdy pod wodzą senatora Edwarda Wrige gdańszczanie pospołu ze szlachtą pomorską zatoczyli obóz warowny na lewym brzegu Nogatu, naprzeciwko tej radnej sali, w której ścianie tkwi kula armatnia Jagiełły. Gdy ta potężna, zwycięska, wspaniała i przezacna rewolucja całego pruskiego ludu w pełni wybuchła, wielki mistrz z całej swojej potęgi miał pod sobą jedynie Sztum i Malborg. Ale i tam właśnie, w wieżach, lochach, salach i sekretnych przejściach Malborga, na murach i blankach Sztumu dosięgło go i poraziło na głowę nie co innego, tylko to właśnie, czym przez całe swoje istnienie Zakon wojował i zwyciężał, czyli zdrada. Oto jego najemniki wojenne, czeskie kondotiery, sprzedały Szturm i Malborg. Brat Iwo gorzał z radości, gdy cały pruski świat, jak długi i szeroki, zwrócił się w walce swej, w trosce głuchej — iż przez wszystkie Niemcy zostanie teraz zmiażdżony — w tę stronę, gdzie wolność jaśniała, gdzie od dawien dawna stanęło prawo, iż nikt szlachetny nie będzie więziony bezprawnie, że nikomu dobra odjęte nie będą. Toteż żarliwy zakonnik powtarzał wraz z całą ludnością ziem nadmorskich, jakoby litanię powszechną, słowa wysłańców Stanów Pruskich, Jana i Gabriela Bazenów i Augusta ze Szczabdy, gdy zalani łzami, na twarz upadłszy, króla polskiego błagali : — „Gdy ziemie pomorska, chełmińska i michałowska gwałtownym najazdem od ciała Królestwa są oderwane, przybyliśmy do Ciebie, Królu i Panie najmiłościwszy, z prośbą, abyś nas za wierne Państwa Twojego sługi poddanych i podległych przyjął — nie raczył wzgardzić nami, niegdyś od wspólnej ojczyzny oderwanymi a dziś do niej wracającymi. Przybywamy oddać się w Twoją opiekę, uznać Twoją władzę nad naszym krajem, Tobie miasta, ziemie, grody, Tobie zamki obronne i warownie poruczyć”. Skoro zaś przezorny władca polski wyciągnął ponad te ziemie swą rękę niosącą skasowanie bezprawia, ucisku, niesprawiedliwych podatków, a podającą ziemiom i grodom swobody — brat Iwo szedł z wojskami polskimi i niósł im swą pomoc duchową. Brał udział w klęsce chojnickiej, w oblężeniach łaszyńskich, w przeprawach i pochodach. Z oczyma zamglonymi i spoglądającymi ponad głowy ludzkie w odległość — ów mnich czarno-biały biegł, mamrocząc do siebie i podśpiewując sobie samemu słowa egzaltacji i egzorcyzmów, zaklęć i błogosławieństw. Mało kto wiedział, co on tam gwarzy i radośnie przyśpiewuje, śmiejąc się wciąż i cości pokazując na migi. Ale przecie raźniej było rycerzom, gdy niewzruszony w swej wierze Pomorzak o bursztynowej czaszce wyrywał w bitwie obok hufca albo, dopadłszy luźnej kulbaki, czwałał sprawniej od niejednego rajtara. Teraz, w świecińskiej nizinie, brat Iwo nie spał tej nocy. Jak upiór czy jak mgła ponadwodna snuł się wśród śpiących drabantów i drzemiących na siodle pancernych, wśród koni, co chrupały otawę ostatniego pokosu, i przy wodza siedzisku. Wsuwał się niepostrzeżenie w sam środek przodującej czaty, wychodził na czoło obozu, stawał na nasypie okopu i z cicha, a z samej głębi duszy rzucał w obóz krzyżacki zaklęcie: — Ego minister et servus Dei et Domini nostri Jesu Christi, auctoritate qua fungor, exorciso vos patres mendacii per Patrem ingenitem, mando vobis filii perditionis per Filium bis incarnabiliter geniturn et constringo vos spiritus maledicti per Spiritum sanctum non genitunm... Tak pracował duchem aż do poranka. A gdy pierwszy jesienny brzask uwydatnił żółtawe kity trzcin na mokradłach przymorskich, smugi białych pieczarek wzdłuż pastwisk i ciemne lasy na wałach piaszczystych, brat Iwo, wciąż twarzą zwrócony do krzyżackiego obozowiska, modlił się głośno, żarliwie. Skoro świt, ruszył się nieprzyjaciel z legowiska. Wyszedł całą potęgą z obwarowanego obozu na równinę, pragnąc długim i szerokim zastępem okrążyć Polaków, a potem wepchnąć ich w bagno i w morze. Na rozkazanie hetmańskie Paweł Jasiński wywiódł cichcem hufiec swych kawalerów poza raw obozowy. Ustawił ich z prawej strony na twardej ziemi ponad błotem. Rycerze wodze skrócili, niezwalczonym ramieniem ujęli łamne drzewa pod ramię i kolce nastawili przeciw bokom biegunów. Wódz pokazał im drogę, półkolem od polskiego obozu do krzyżackiego biegnącą. Na znak dany uderzyli... Szybko jak błyskawica wypadli za obóz i gnali po łuku obwodzie twardą ziemią pagórka. Ziemia tęgo jęknęła od przecwału bachmatów. Zaświstały w powietrzu barwnych proporców przeguby. Nim się kopijników krzyżackich szeregi opatrzeć zdołały i nastawić uderzyli jak pocisk potęgi. Długie kopie roztrąciły piechurów, wielkie konie, kirysem okute, zwaliły na ziemię, co stało na nogach. Z boku, od strony niespodziewanej wymierzywszy swą napaść, rota jazdy wyrwę stworzyła w krzyżackim obozie. Jako ów po wsze czasy sławy godny Arnold Winkelried w bitwie pod Sempach — polski jeździec wziął na się wszystkie uderzenia kopiją, strzały łuków, pociski armaty, cięcia mieczem i zdzielenia obuchem topora. Lecz już raz potrącona piersią końską piechota zakonna, stratowana kopytem albo pchnięta świstem mieczów w obręby paniki, nie zdoła utrzymać ni odnowić mocnej linii w postawie. W tę to wyrwę skoczyła od czoła, wprost z pastwiska uderzywszy, Duninowa piechota. Zaczepił się zastęp o zastęp. Żołnierz zwarł się z żołnierzem. Miecz rypał w tarczę. Młot z góry wbijał szyszak w ramiona, aż mózg przez widziory wytryskał. Polscy i niemieccy mężowie gromili się wzajem mieczami z ramienia o śmierć walcząc lub życie. Nie ostał się gruby napierśnik przed ostrzem spadającego topora. Zaciekły sztylet zdradzieckim popchnięciem przerzynał gardło lub kiszki. Szereg uderzał na szereg, rota przypadała na rotę, w furii miotając przekleństwa. Bitwa się rozpętała uparta, zaciekła, niezłomna. Dwa wojska mordowały się wzajem, wciąż stojąc w miejscu tym samym. Aż nie mogąc się zgoła pokonać i przemóc ustały w napaści. Cofnęły się do swych obozów, w rowach i pod zasłoną palisad szukając chwili wytchnienia. Wnet jednak, gdy siła w omdlałe ramiona wróciła, porwały się do boju na nowo. Teraz wódz najemniczy, posługujący Krzyżakom, Frycz Raveneck, stanął mężnie w szeregach. Zagrzał swoich do męstwa. Dał rozkaz. Patrzyli weń żołnierze. Ruszył do boju na koniach wspaniałych, w zbroje niezrównane zakuty, powiewający piórami oddział rycerzy krzyżackich. W wojnach litewskich i polskich wsławieni, w ogniu walk i wielkich pochodów zaczerpnąwszy wojennej nauki, bracia zakonni chcieli dzieła dokonać. Otoczyli wodza Frycza kołem żelaznym i na miecze obnażone przysięgli, iże z placu tego boju nie ujdą. Zwarli się sam na sam z jazdą polską, która teraz po wtóre z obozu wypadła. Znowu piechur uderzył w piechura i jeździec dopadał przeciwnika w pażycy. Jęczały i rżały bachmaty po brzuch zapadając w mokradło. Walił się rajtar jak kłoda ścinany przemyślnym koncerza wybiegiem. Bitwa się znowu rozpętała powszechna. Lecz oto drzewcem raniony przez polskiego rycerza Fritz von Raveneck runął z siodła na ziemię. Zachwiała się od tego widoku krzyżacka kolumna. Okrzyk zuchwały wydali Polacy. Natarli ze wszystkiej swej mocy. Nie schodząc z placu boju, gdyż niemal potrójna przewaga podporę jej i siłę dawała, broniła się piechota pod Nostitzem. Lecz już w niej nie było potęgi zaczepnej. Zepchnąwszy z czołowego przedboju zakonnych rycerzy i w błoto ich wegnawszy głębokie, konnica Polaków nowym się poniosła natarciem. Sformowana przez Dunina piechota uderzyła z dwu skrzydeł, od jeziorzysk i lasów. Wdzierała się w wyłamane otwory. Zdwojonym i zgęszczonym szeregiem, wciąż wzmacnianym przez wodza, popychała przed sobą najemnych. Aż wojsko Nostitzowe zmieszało się w swym sercu, leniwiej odbijało uderzenie, unikało napaści i cofać się zaczęło. Podźwignął się z ziemi Fritz von Raveneck, zatrzymał wokół siebie piechotę i jazdę, jął zagrzewać do walki. Jeszcze raz zastawił się obronnie. Usiłował uderzyć. Obskoczony przez polskich żołnierzy, zarąbany straszliwymi ciosami, broniąc się do ostatka Fritz mężnie dał gardło. Wówczas najemnicza piechota, nie mogąc strzymać uderzeń ani szukać ratunku w ucieczce, cofała się z resztą jeźdźców poza okop i za częstokoły. Tu wśród wozów sczepionych, zza palisad broniła się jeszcze. Wówczas na rozkaz polskiego hetmana natarczywie uderzono w obozy. Padały konie rażone spod kolas i w ciasnocie przesmyków przygniatały rycerzy. Jeźdźcy strąceni na ziemię wyrywali stopy ze strzemion i stawali w szeregu ciągnącej piechoty. Obalano na ziemię koły w żelazo okute i wdzierano się w obóz. Tam jeszcze bitwa zawrzała, gdy wóz zdobywano po wozie. Biegnąc uliczkami wśród kolas, wypędzano piechotę krzyżacką na zewnątrz, wtrącano ją w fale Świecińskiego Jeziora, w błota grząskie, w topiele bajora. Rycerze zakonni, postrzegłszy, iż wódz ich nie żyje, a obóz jest w ręku Polaków, nie chcąc słowa danego odmienić, iż z placu boju nie ujdą, woleli rzucić miecz pod nogi zwycięzców niż się ucieczką ratować. W niewolę zostali zabrani. Gdy noc nadchodziła, pole bitwy było w ręku Polaków. Cała prawie jazda Zakonu trupem poległa w świecińskiej nizinie. Jeden oddział wpadł w ucieczce do lasu, lecz zabrnąwszy we własne pułapki, zasieki, wilcze doły, zaręby, nie mógł się z matni wydostać i wpadł w ręce zwycięzców. Dwa tysiące poległych trzeba było w ziemię zakopać. Na polach Domatowa i Polchowa usypano wysokie mogiły. Sześciuset poszło w niewolę, wzięto dział piętnaście, dwieście wozów dobrem naładowanych wszelakim. Rozbiegli się Kaszubi, pod przymusem do tej walki pędzeni. Od checzy do checzy, od dworu do dworu, od zamku do zamku szli borami, drożynami, ścieżkami, radosną wieść roznosząc, iż porażony jest Zakon. Dopadł konia brat Iwo i pognał, co koń skoczy, ku Wiśle. Zwiastował radosną nowinę przysiołkom, gburskim strzechom i dworom. Mijając lasy, doliny i pola, ciszą jesieni zasłane, ze łzami uniesienia szczęśliwy Pomorzanin śpiewał pean radosny pustkowiom: :Vexilla Regis prodeunt, Fulget Crucis mysterium, :Quo carne carnis Conditor Suspensus est patibulo, :Quo vulneratus insuper Mucrone diro lanceat, :Ut nos lavaret crimine Manavit unda sanguine... Żegnał się znakiem wyzwolin naród kaszubski i z czoła znój niewoli ocierał. Zawrzał od radości głębokiej Gdańsk wyswobodzony z ucisku. Rozwarł na ścieżaj swe bramy wysokie na powitanie króla polskiego, króla wolnych ludów polskiej korony. B